The Sammy Keyes And Casey Acosta Story
by XxTuti17xX
Summary: This Is My First FanFic! But, Ive Been Readin Alot Of Sammy Keyes FanFic And Yuh Guys Are ALL Great! I Hope I Am Too... Anyway The Title Says It All! Its Just A Story Bout Sammy And Casey  CAMMY
1. Prologue

Prologue

When I met Casey, it wasn't exactly a good encounter. Marissa was giving me a ride on the handlebars of her bike, and she sent me sailing like a human torpedo into a friend of Casey's.

Casey was on the sidelines, laughing. So, my first impression of him was not great. But that was also the night I discovered who'd stolen my skateboard, and Casey actually tried to help me get it back.

So I didnt know what to think of him. And then I found out that he's Heather's brother!

I wanted to hate him, or at least stay away from him. As far away from him as I could. Look how that turned out. Heather thinks I like him to get back at her.

I wont admit it, to anyone, but I actually do like Casey. I dont know about love,

but thats gonna take a while longer. I know so much about him though... And he knows alot about me.

He knows about my mom, and my living situation. He's seen me kinda naked on a backpacking trip a few weeks ago. We slept in a tent together, not in that way... more like I tried to stay away from him in the tent and I ended up drooling on him. Long story...

I act like such an idiot around him. I can be held at gun point with Casey, and if we try running... I just know that im gonna be just standing there staring at him. He has those chocolatey brown eyes that I just wanna melt into sometimes.

Wait, what am I saying? I CAN'T Like Casey! He's Heather's Brother, I can't like Casey, _I just can't._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Casey's POV

Sammy is different from the other girls. She likes to skateboard, she actually tried macaroni and salsa and agreed it was god-like. Shes amazing, but I just wish she would like me back. I cant even tell if she does or not. Maybe if I try harder, will she be able to admit it then?

The way she looks at me, I can tell she likes me. She's kinda starstruck when she sees me sometimes, her laugh is so cute. Where did that come from?

What am I saying? If she doesnt like me then why do I care so much? Heather's my sister. She would hate me if she ever found out that me and Sammy are going out. If we ever go out, that is. Sammy's so.. boyish. In a good way though. She's pretty, awesome, and bold.

She's not afraid of anything. She has guts to even stand up to my crazy sister. I dont even know why they hate each other. Its a girl thing I guess. Something I will probably never understand. But for right now, I need to see her. After the condor incident, Ive hardly ever seen her. I wonder what she's been up to. Maybe she's with marissa, probably thinking about me too...

A/N: Hi, I WilL Try To Update As Quickly As I Can. I Use My Aunts Laptop. And She Lets Me Use It Wenever Shes In A Good Mood. And I Just Found Out Bout FanFiction Last Friday. Sorry, For Short Chapters.. I Didnt Know Wat Else To Write Bout In Caseys POV. So.. IlL Start Workin On Chapter 2 It WilL Be Up In Less Than An Hour. I Plan On Doin As Much As Possible Today Since My Aunt Is At The Salon


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Marissa, I cant believe you told Casey that we were gonna hang out this weekend." I whined. Why does she always have to make me hang out with Casey?

"Well, why didnt you ask him yourself?" Marissa asked. "Are you shy? Sammy Keyes, known crime solver in all of Santa Martina is shy to go out with Casey Acosta? I am shocked!"

"Marissa get over yourself. I am not shy! I just don't wanna hang out with him after the "Camping Experience." I said.

"Sammy, you have to get over that! That was like 4 weeks ago. Unless something happened and your embarrassed to go see him again?" Marissa asked suspiciously.

I hadnt exactly explained to her how me and Casey actually met in the woods. She would freak out. But I know that if the same thing happened to her and Danny, she wouldnt want to see him either.

Here's what happened- Me and Cricket were looking for one of the "campers" who went missing, and while we were out searching, we started hearing voices. So, we hid in a bush and we both saw a scorpion and if that wasn't bad enough, there were ticks all over me. I started screaming and I pulled off my shirt and my jeans and thats when I ran into Casey and Billy. Billy is another friend of mine. Anyway, I was in my underwear and I could tell that Casey was trying not to look past my neck. Which was really sweet of him.. but still totally embarrassing.

I couldnt tell her THAT. So I said "Nothing happened, Ive just been busy."

"Doing what?" Marissa asked.

I didnt like lying to my best friend but, this time I had good reason to. So, I tried changing the subject.

"Hey, Marissa.. Im gonna have to wear a dress to Officer Borsch's wedding." I said. Well that got her. She started screaming and jumping up and down and doing a weird type of the McKenze dance. Instead of her biting her fingers off, she was waving them around... like she was having a heart attack.

"OMG Sammy! Really? Do you have your dress picked out? Can I see it? What color is it? Are you gonna wear heels? When is is the wedding? I have to take a picture. Whos gonna do your hair and make-up? Is Casey gonna be there? Sammy, hes gonna see you in a dress!" Marissa practically bowled me over with questions.

"Marissa, calm down. Its not that big of a deal. Okay... First- Yes Really. Second- The dress is picked out and you cant see it, you probably might send a picture and send it to Casey or Danny. Third- Its like a purplish color. Fourth- I dont know. Fifth- The wedding is in a week or so, I think. Sixth- I Guess, you can do my hair But, NO Make-up. I dont wear make-up for any occasion. Seventh- I dont know if hes gonna be there, but I hope not. I dont want him to see me in a dress. Marissa, one more thing... NO PICTURES!"

"Loser, did you just say you were going to a wedding?" Heather popped out of nowhere and asked.

Speak of the devil.

A/N: This RealLy Isnt Much Of A Cliffhanger, But I Have A Chapter Wit Heather In It And It Keeps Gettin Messed Up, So I Just Wanna Hurry Up And Update It On The Story! Thanks For Being Patient Yuh Guys


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Heather, why do you care? Your not even in the wedding. Back off already!" Marissa snapped.

I have never seen Marissa so mad before. Its probably because she still remembers the time that we were spying on Heather and caught her making out with Danny. That really ticked her off. She tried to show Danny what he was missing at Brandons pool party, a month ago. I dont think it worked though.

"Listen Missy! If Sammy is going to a wedding, I deserve to go too. Why should you and the rat pac go but not me?" Heather snarled.

Thats it. She can call us losers or freaks, but Rat Pac is where I draw the line. "Heather dont you have to go to the pyscho convention. Its down the street. Im pretty sure your therapist suggested that you go." I pointed out

"IM NOT A PYSCHO YOU HIGH-TOPS WEARING FREAK!" Heather practically screamed like a deranged pyscho.

"Heather, your acting like one." Tenille, Heathers puppet, whispered but loud enough for me and Marissa to hear. We snickered. Even Heather's puppet thought so too.

"Tenille, SHUT UP." Heather snapped before attacking me.

I started to dodge her attack but it was too late. She started scratching my neck and my face, and then she raised a fist like she was gonna punch me. But, then someone pulled her off of me. I couldnt see who it was because she got me pretty hard in the eye. It stung from her nails, more like demon claws. I got up from the ground and Marissa asked me if I was okay. I said yeah, and then asked her who pulled the devil off of me. And she said to turn around.

"Hey Sammy" the "Mystery" person said. But I recognized the person. It was Casey.

"Hey Casey. Whats Up?" I tried to act nonchalant.

"Nothing much, I was just coming over to see if you wanted to hang out today instead of this weekend. Looks like I came at the right time." He smiled

I laughed and said "Yeah, Thanks. But I would've handled it myself." Dang it why do I have to be so stupid, Heather would've creamed me if Casey hadn't came along and saw what was happening.

"Ok than Sammy. But, what happened? You were just letting her fight you. You werent doing anything to stop her. Ive seen you fight before Sammy and you could've at least given her a bloody nose."

"I was um, thinking about something." I managed to say. I cant believe he thought I could've beaten his sister. I looked at his chocolatey eyes, and he seemed to be looking into mine. I dont know what came over me, but I couldnt stop staring into his eyes.

"Sammy... Sammy? SAMMY!" Marissa yelled in my ear. I jumped back.

"What?"

"Sammy, why are you looking at Casey like that?" Marissa said while she pulled me away so we could talk in private.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like this.." then she did a face like she was starstruck or something.

"Okay, okay I get it. Now stop doing that. I didnt even know I was doing that. How long was I 'starstruck'?" I asked.

"Um Sammy, you've been staring at him like that for the past ten minutes." Marissa finally said.

A/N: I Forget To Mention.. I Havent Read Sammy Keyes And The Wedding Crashers Yet, So Im Writing This Story A Few Weeks After The Camping Experience. And One More Thing Whoevers Reading My Story... Can Yuh PLEASE Update Yurs. I Started Writin My Story Hopin That Yuh Guys Would Change And Start Updatin Yurs Again.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Caseys POV

What would you do if you saw your sister harassing a girl you like? (A/N: This Question Is For A Guy Whos Readin This Not If You Were A Lesbian So.. Dont Pay Mind To That) I was boarding through Santa Martina when I hear Heather of all people yelling "IM NOT A PYSCHO YOU HIGH-TOPS WEARING FREAK" and thats when I realized that she must be harassing Sammy again.

I boarded as fast as I could to where I heard Heather yelling at, and I found Heather on top of Sammy basically clawing at her with her nails. Sammy wasnt putting up much of a fight though. She was just laying there with Heather on top of her clawing her face and neck out. I ran down the street, and pried Heather off of Sammy before she was able to punch her and then told her to go hang out with her drug dealer friends.

She gave me a hurt look, but I turned away from her and walked over to Sammy, I wasn't sure how to ask what happened. So I tried to be nonchalant.

"Hey Sammy." I said

"Hey Casey." She said turning from Marissa to Me. "Whats up?"

"Nothing much, I was just coming over to see if you wanted to hang out today instead of this weekend. Looks like I came at the right time." I smiled. I always smile around her. I cant help it though, shes just so goddamn cute.

She laughed and said "Yeah, Thanks. But I would've handled it myself."

I tried to hide a hurt look. She wouldnt have handled it, Ive seen her fight and I know she couldve easily beaten Heather. Maybe I shouldnt have stopped it.

Instead I said "Ok than Sammy. But, what happened? You were just letting her claw at you. You werent doing anything to stop her. Ive seen you fight before, Sammy and you could've at least given her a bloody nose."

"I was um, thinking about something." She said quickly and then she sort of spaced out.

I wonder if she was thinking about me. Maybe she was, but she'll never actually admit it. I still dont get what the big deal is? Why cant she just come right out and say "I like you?"why does it have to be this hard? I looked at her trying to read her face. She was staring at me starstruck again. I looked into her greenish-blue eyes. I wonder what she was thinking about.

I think we were staring at each other for what seemed like 10 minutes, before Marissa started calling her. She seemed to be in a trance or something. Finally, Marissa screamed her name in her ear and she jumped. She looked confused then said "What?" Marissa pulled her away and they started talking. I wasnt sure if I should leave or not, so I just stayed. They talked for like 2 minutes and then Sammy kind of shouted "WHAT!"

Then they both looked back at me and Marissa grinned at Sammy and said something else. Then Sammy smiled and blushed, and said something back. Okay, I didnt know what that was about. But now i definitely know that they're talking about me.

I walked over to them and said that I had to be home in a few hours. Marissa suggested we go to the mall. Me and Sammy agreed at the same time making her blush. I just smiled at her and we were off to the mall.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sammys POV

So we were off to the mall. Just talking about random things. Me, Marissa, and Casey. Then Billy caught up with us. Its not that I dont want Billy there, its just that we met Danny at the mall too and Marissa and Danny always go to the arcade together, leaving me behind with Casey and Billy. After about an hour, we went to the arcade to check up on Marissa and Danny... Billy and Casey decided to play a car racing game so I sat on the couch. Im not too big on video games. I decided to just close my eyes for a little bit and relax, but when I opened them again I was in a bed, and Billy was smiling at me. Now I know how that might seem, but Billy wasnt IN the bed with me. He was sitting on a beanbag chair.

"Billy? Where am I?" I said while rubbing my eyes.

"Your at Casey's house." he said walking over to me.

"Why am I here and where's Casey?" I had no idea what was going on.

"Well, you fell asleep on the couch at the arcade, and Casey was worried that if he brought you home that your mom wouldn't be there so we brought you here. And Casey went to the store real quick."

"Why?"

"You said that you wanted a chocolate bar and even though you were sleep talking he went to the store to get you one." Billy explained.

"Did I say anything else and why did you stay? You could've just came here and then left." I said suspiciously.

"Well first you said that Casey had chocolatey eyes and that you love staring into them whenever you see him. And you said that you wanted me to be here with you because I was your 'Best Guy Friend' I guess thats where the chocolate bar idea came from." He laughed.

"Billy please tell me your joking!" I wanted to run away and hide. I cant believe I said that.

"Nah, it came out of your mouth. Casey wanted to punch me because he was kinda hurt that I was your Best Guy Friend and not him. But then I told him that you like _him_ and you guys are probably gonna end up going out by the time you go into your junior year in high school. No offense but you know its true." He grinned.

I blushed. That was kinda true. But, what he said next made me want to punch him. Hard.

"Okay, I was joking about you saying that you love staring into his eyes whenever you see him. But I know its true. Dont worry, your secrets safe with me." He looked honestly sincere.

I couldnt help it. I just jumped up and hugged him. We stayed like that for a few minutes, and when we pulled away... there was Casey. A hurt expression on his face and before I could tell him what happened he darted out the door, grabbed his skateboard and left.

I went after him. Its a good thing I'm faster than him or else he would have been mad at me forever.

Anyway when I got close enough to him, I jumped on him. Yes, I literally jumped ON him. He landed on the ground and I landed on top of him. He was really mad at me, so he tried to get me off. But, I stayed on and told him to let me explain. He was still trying to get me off, so I pinned his arms down.

"Casey, please just listen!" I practically shouted at him.

"Sammy I saw what I saw. Might as well just make out with him too." He snapped.

"Casey, stop being so stubborn. I DONT like Billy."

"Then what was all that hugging about. I go up to my room and I see you jump up and hug him then you guys stayed like that for like 6 minutes and then pull away."

"Casey, im sorry you saw that. But, I hugged him because he was going to keep a secret for me. Its something embarrasing so im not gonna tell you. But I swear I dont like him, can you actually picture Billy going out with someone. No offense to him but hes Billy."

Casey actually laughed at that. I just smiled back. Then he said "Im sorry I ran out like that, I should've let you explain. But, now im actually kinda glad that I ran out."

"Why?"

"Cause I kinda like this position." He smiled.

I blushed and then stood up and grabbed my skateboard. Casey got up too, grabbed his skateboard, and then sat down on the sidewalk. I sat down next to him.

"Sammy?" He said.

"Yeah?"

"What was the secret?"

"If I tell you... you have to promise that you wont tease me about it."

"I promise." He said sincerely.

"Fine..." I blushed and said "Remember when I said that you have chocolatey eyes?"

He grinned and then said "Yeah."

"Well.. Billy told me that he knew that I love staring into them whenever I see you. And he said that my secret was safe with him."

He was kinda quiet. Then he grinned and said "So, you love my chocolatey eyes?"

"You promised that you werent gonna tease me about it."

"Maybe I lied."

"CASEY!"

Then out of nowhere, he kissed me. After a few minutes we pulled away and then Casey grinned and said that he'll race me back to his house.

So we raced back to his house and I beat him by a few seconds.

Surprisingly Billy was still there. He seemed upset, then he smiled when he saw us.

"Hey Case, im sorry." Billy apologized.

"Nah, man. We cool." Casey said.

I just stared at them. Since when did Casey say "Nah man. We cool?" that seemed so.. old school!

Casey noticed and laughed.

"Casey whats so funny?" Billy asked.

"Its just Sammy." Then he said in a quieter voice to Billy. "I think she's staring into my chocolatey eyes." Then they both busted up laughing.

Casey is so gonna get it. I ran upstairs to his room, grabbed a pillow, went back downstairs and smacked them with it. Next thing, you know we were having a pillow fight."

After that, we watched a movie. A really scary one. With alot of fake blood and LOTS of screaming. I, Sammy Jo Keyes, cannot handle scary movies... so through most of the movie I was either curled up with Casey's pillow or curled up with Casey! I made the mistake of going with Billy and Casey glared at him. So, I went to Casey again. He's so jealous.

After the movie, I guess I was a bit shaky cause I jumped at everything. Even when I dropped the pillow and it made a little thud on the floor I screamed and jumped on Casey. Casey and Billy seemed amused by this. I have no idea what was amusing about this. But, im not about to ask them about it.

A/N: Sorry I took so long. Hope you like it, I made it extra long!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sammy's POV

Me and Billy finally left Casey's house at around 7:40. On the way back from Sisquane me and Billy talked about random things. But we mostly talked about Casey, and I wanted to ask Billy what was so amusing about me being scared, so I did and he said that it was just new cause normally I'm never scared of anything. So I said bye to him because we were going different ways anyway. When I finally got back to the Senior Highrise, Grams was really worried. (I guess I should've called from Casey's house. Whoops.)

"Miss Samantha Jo Keyes, where have you been?"

"I was at Casey's house with Billy and Casey." I said nonchalantly

"What were you doing in a boy's house with two boys?"

"Nothing much. We watched a movie, and had a pillow fight. It would've been a sleepover but I didnt want to stay alone with Casey all night."

"Samantha, I want to know _why _you were there in the first place."

"Okay Grams. Me, Marissa, and Casey decided to go to the mall and Billy and Danny joined us. But when we went to the arcade, I fell asleep on the couch. Casey would've brung me here, but Billy was with him, and if Casey said that he wanted to bring me home by himself... then that would look suspicious. So they brought me to Casey's house and we watched a movie and had a pillow fight. Then I came back. End of story."

"Well, are you hungry?"

"Nah, Casey made Mac' and Salsa for me, him and Billy. But im pretty pooped so im just gonna go to sleep. Good night, Grams."

"Good night, Samantha."

* * *

><p>NEXT DAY<p>

Casey's POV

Hanging out with Sammy and Billy was so much fun. Me and Sammy actually kissed. I was kind of worried that she would pull away or not respond to my kiss at all. But I was really surprised when she did respond. Maybe she wasn't ready before or maybe she didn't want to before. I wonder if we can hang out again today. Just me and her. So at 11, I called her.

"Hello." said a groggily voice.

"Um..." I was trying to think of who it was but than I just guessed. "Sammy?"

"Casey?" Sammy said, shocked

I think she woke up a little, maybe because I called. I grinned a little thinking that maybe she was happy that I called and woke her up.

"Yeah its me. I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out at my house again."

"Let me ask my Grams..." Then I heard a bang, as if she dropped the phone, and then I kinda heard Sammy yelling "GRAMS WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Sammy would actually wake up her Grandma just to ask her if she can hang out with me. I laughed a little. Then I heard running footsteps and then Sammy said "I'll be there in 20 minutes." she said. I could tell she was grinning.

"Okay, see you then. Bye"

"Bye."

* * *

><p>Same Day<p>

Sammy's POV

I took a really fast shower. Put on jeans, a shirt, and high-tops of course. I ate some cereal and then I grabbed my skateboard and left.

I was at Casey's house in less than 15 minutes. Which is saying something, because I always get sidetracked by something.

Anyway, I went to the front door and before I could knock, the front door opened and Casey was grinning at me.

"Hey, im glad you made it." He said.

"Me too." I said.

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. Wanna watch another movie." I shrugged.

"Yeah, sure. But you can't watch a movie if your out there the whole time."

I laughed and then went inside.

"Lets watch the movie in my room. If my dad comes home, he's gonna start asking us questions. You know, we can get in trouble if he sees you here." He said looking down.

"Why?"

"Because.. our parents are dating, and if they get married I don't know about what's gonna happen to... us. We're gonna be living together and stuff. Its gonna be really awkward. Let's talk about that later. Let's go watch some movies."

"Okay than..."

So we watched a movie marathon. We watched Titanic, and for some reason we watched Christmas Cupid. Casey said that Caitlin (Ashley Benson, who plays Caitlin in the movie) was hot. So he stole it from Heather. I punched him and he said "What was that for?"

"You know what's that for." I said glaring at him.

"Is someone jealous?" He said teasing me.

"Maybe..." I said blushing.

Casey lifted up my chin and kissed me. It was a... passionate kiss. When we finally pulled away after what seemed like hours, Casey told me something shocking!

A/N: I'll continue the rest later. I think my aunt woke up. But im going to Canobie today, so im sorry if I update tomorrow. Hope you like it so far.


	8. Chapter 7

.Chapter 7

Sammy's POV

He told me he... loved me. At first I didnt think about it because he was gonna be my step-brother anyway and your supposed to love family right? But the way he said it... it was so serious. I didnt say anything back, I just looked at him. He must of sensed something was wrong because he gave me a weird/hurt smile and whispered that it was okay if I didnt love him back. I just told him that I had to use the bathroom and then ran to it like I was on fire or something. It was weird having him say that. I had no experience when it came to guys. But here I was kissing a guy and having him say that he loved me. I had to fix things.

I washed my face for some reason, and then went back to Casey's room. Me and Casey needed to have a talk.

"Casey?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Do you really love me?"

"Yeah Sammy. I really do. Your different than other girls. But, you know, in a good way."

"But..." How could I tell him this? What if he never wanted to talk to me again? It was a risk I was honestly willing to take. "Casey our parent's are dating. It wouldn't be right. You know kissing your soon-to-be step-sister."

"Yeah, I know. But we'll get through this. I dont wanna give up on us, it took a year and a half to get to where we are now. It would be a waste to throw that all away."

"I dont wanna give up on us either." I said quietly. Then for some reason I started crying. Lady Lana had to ruin everything. I just found out that I like Casey and she was ruining our relationship even before it started. I hate her.

"Sammy, why are you crying?" He said coming towards me. "Please Sammy dont cry."

But I couldn't stop crying. The tears just kept streaming down my face. I was hurt, embarrassed, and mad. Casey pulled me into a big bear hug, and we just stayed like that. Then everything started going black.

Next thing you know, im in Casey's bed. I wonder how long I was sleeping for. I checked the time, it was almost 8. I jumped out of his bed and right into Casey, who was on his way into his room.

"Woah. Da... I mean dang Sammy. Whats the rush?"

"Its almost 8. Why didnt you wake me up?"

He looked at the clock and laughed. "Sammy, that clock says its about to be 6."

"Oh. I guess I saw it wrong." I said sitting down on his bed.

"I made Mac' and Salsa. You want some?"

"DEFINETLY. I'll race you." Then I started running to the kitchen.

Of course I beat him.

"Hey no fair. You had a head start and I let you win." He started pouting.

I kissed him on the cheek, and he somehow put his mouth to mine. Next thing you know we're making out in the kitchen. I put my hands up to his hair and started playing with it and he put his hands on my waist. And I kinda had a feeling that we were gonna do this alot before our parents got officially married. I was completely fine with that, not about our parents getting married. I was just fine with the fact that me and Casey were gonna do this more.

When we finally pulled away, I was starving. We ate the Mac' and Salsa, watched another movie and then before I left Casey gave me a little peck on the cheek. I wanted to sleep over his house but Grams would have a fit if I did. I wanted to stay with Casey my whole life, I would never get tired of him.

On my way home, I was thinking about how yesterday I didn't even wanna hang out with him but now, I was thinking about sleeping over his house one day. I am a really complicated person. Maybe that's why Casey likes me. When I get home im gonna ask Grams if I can sleep over Casey's house one day.

I wonder how that's gonna turn out. If she says yes then im going to be completely shocked that she trusts me so much. If she says no, then I already have that covered. I'll just tell her that I wanna get used to living with Casey in his house, so that when Lady Lana marries Warren, I wont be completely lost. I'll know where everything is. I can even choose my room.

Grams will buy that. I know she will, but if she doesnt then im gonna have to convince her with something else.

A/N: I tried to type as fast and as much as I could. I'll do chapter 8 tomorrow... or if my aunt lets me I'll work on it tonight and if your on FanFic at 12 or 11 today then look for chapter 8. And TibbiToo: please update "My Life's What Now!" as soon as possible, I Love that story. And im glad I inspired you, it means a lot to me. And SammyCasey4ever: Lol, Im sorry I stopped there. I was working on chapter 6 this morning at 7 I wanted to keep writing but everyone kept rushing me because I was mostly the last one not ready yet. Anyway hope everyone likes this chapter. I know Sammy is a little out of character but I kept thinking 'Its FanFic most of these are out of character' so yeah... Thanks For Reading Everyone =]


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sammy's POV

When I got to the Senior Highrise it was already past 9. This was not gonna be good. When I got into the apartment, Grams rushed over to me. Apparently, she thought I got kidnapped.

I laugh and say, "Yeah Grams. Who would want to kidnap me?"

She just stared at me.

"What?" I asked nervously. Did she know about the kiss. Oh God, she knows.

"Why were you so late?"

Great, she was on to me. Should I tell her the truth? Yeah, i'll tell her part of the truth... just not the whole truth.

"Well, Me and Casey were watching movies for like 8 hours and then I fell asleep and when I woke up it was 8. Then Casey made us Mac' and Salsa cause I haven't eaten since breakfast, and after we were done eating, we played 20 questions, then I came home."

"Hmm.. okay than." That was all she said.

Then, I came right out and asked.

"Grams?" I was really nervous and I was shaking.

"Can I sleepover at Casey's house tomorrow? If my mom and Warren get married then I want Casey to give me a tour of the house before Warren proposes... and I want to pick my room. It's just one night." I pleaded.

"Samantha, I don't know about this. Sleeping over a boys house? It's not right."

I was completely desperate.

"What if Marissa and Danny were there with us? Girls in one room, boys in the other. How about that?

"I guess i'll consider that. But ask Marissa and Casey and Danny first.

"Okay Grams. Thanks."

"Your welcome. Now Im going to sleep. Good night."

"Good night, Grams"

After about an hour, I made sure she was sleeping. Then, I got to work. First, I called Marissa. Of course she said yes. Then.. I called Casey. When he picked up, I froze. The words got caught in my throat.

"Hello?" He said again. "Who's this?"

I actually laughed at that. I have no idea why. Im so weird.

"Sammy?" He asked confused.

"Yeah. Hi Casey." I said nervously.

He starts laughing, and now im the confused one. After about 6 minutes. He was STILL laughing.

"CASEY!" I yelled.

After a few seconds of laughing some more, he finally stopped laughing. Thank God, it's about time.

"Sorry, Sammy." He said.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Nothing. It's just that at first no one talked and I was about to hang up but then I hear you mumbling to yourself and I guess I couldnt stop laughing. I thought you were a stalker." He said.

"Well, this 'stalker' wanted to ask you something. But, forget it now." I said half-teasing him.

"Aww, Sammy that's not fair." I could practically see him doing the puppy dog face through the phone. I feel bad. Should I tell him? Nah, Im just gonna tease him some more.

"Sammy, are you talking to me?" Casey asked confused again.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, wasn't that you mumbling about me doing the puppy dog face through the phone and you feeling bad. And then you asking yourself if you should tell me and then you changing your mind and saying that you were just gonna tease me some more?" I could tell he was smirking.

I was suddenly sick. He heard all that? I was talking out loud without even knowing? Im so stupid. Why did I call in the first place? Oh right. The Sleepover. Might as well get it over with.

"Hey Casey. Forget about that. Anyway, I wanted to know if me and Marissa could sleep over at your house tomorrow night?" I was kind of freaking out about his answer.

"Of course you guys can." He said then added. "We're gonna be living together soon anyways. I can give you a tour of the house and you can pick your room. I suggest you take the room across from mine. Then when you have nightmares, i'll be right there next to you in like 2 minutes. Just call my name and i'll be there for you. No matter what."

Of course I started blushing like crazy. I knew Casey meant what he said and I had a feeling that he wasn't just talking about me having nightmares. I loved that he always so protective of me. I was glad that I had someone like him.

And before I could stop myself I said, "Casey, I think I love you..."

"Sammy, I love you too."

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. Me and my aunt went to my grandfathers house and she wouldn't let me use her laptop. But she went to the salon again and she said I can use it! So, to make up to you guys, Im gonna publish a new story and Im gonna update 2 more chapters to this story.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sammy's POV

Me and Casey talked for a few minutes after that. We talked about the sleepover and he didn't seem too thrilled that Danny was gonna be there too. I suggested that Billy come instead but he said no cause then Marissa wouldn't want to come and if she wouldn't come then I couldn't go.

* * *

><p>NEXT DAY<p>

Marissa wanted to go early. So by the time we got to Casey's house it was 10:34. I doubt Casey's up, I thought. And I was right. When he came downstairs and opened the door, he didn't have on a shirt and his hair was a mess. He looked at us nervously.

"Oh. Uh, sorry guys. I didn't know you were coming so early." He said.

"It's okay." I said blushing.

Marissa gave me a look. Like 'Oh my God Sammy. Casey looks so good without a shirt on', I just glared at her.

"Well, I guess since your here... might as well come in." He said grinning.

I remembered our conversation from yesterday on the phone. Then it slowly dawned on me that Casey knows that I love him back. This is gonna be so awkward.

"Uh, where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"It's upstairs. I'll show you." Casey said.

"Okay." I said, hoping that he and Marissa couldn't see me blushing.

When we got upstairs, he showed me where the bathroom was and then said that he was gonna go change and fix his hair. I just said okay.

After I got out of the bathroom, for some reason I went to Casey's room. He was still shirtless, and he was putting on his pants. His back was to me, so he didn't see me yet. I waited until he put on his pants and then I walked into his room.

"You still haven't put on a shirt?" I asked than realized how perverted that sounded.

He turned around startled. Then said "Nah, not yet. I can't find one that I like."

I noticed a shirt next to his bed and picked it up. It said 'Skateboarding Rulez' I laughed and said "What about this one?"

He smiled at me, then grabbed it and said "I've been looking for this. You just read my mind."

"I must be pyschic then." I laughed and sat down on his bed.

He sat down next to me and grabbed my hand.

I smiled at him and looked into his chocolatey brown eyes.

He looked at me and then started to lean in and kiss me, I started leaning in too. But then someone coughed. Me and Casey pulled away and there was Marissa with a smile on her face, standing next to Danny.

Busted!

"Hey, Danny." I said acting like nothing was about to happen.

"Uh, Hey Sammy." He smiled at me.

I could tell that Casey didn't like the way that Danny was looking at me. I did I have on shorts compared to Marissa's capris. Casey squeezed my hand. I looked at him. Then I stood up.

"Well, this is awkward..." I said nervously.

"Yeah, you guys are totally busted." Danny said. Then he and Marissa busted up laughing.

I turned red. Casey saw and he let go of my hand. Then went to Marissa and whispered something in her ear, she stopped laughing and smiled at me. Did Casey tell her that I love him? I started to get really nervous.

Casey said that they'll be back. So that left me and Danny. Danny sat down on the bed and looked at me. I sat down too. Then Danny leaned over and whispered that I look good in shorts.

I glared at him. And thats when Casey and Marissa came back in the room.

A/N: I decided to stop doing Casey's POV. It's easier to do Sammy's POV, So from now on it's always going to be Sammy's POV


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The rest of the day was kind of a blur. The time just passed by. Basically, what we did was go on Casey's computer and we looked up weird pictures, we played Truth or Dare, Would You Rather.., Board games, Watched T.v just normal teen stuff. But when me and Marissa found a magazine with hot guys in it that was what crossed the line.

Here's what happened.

Me and Marissa started pointing out the hottest guys. Then when we got to a guy who looked like Casey, Marissa screamed and I was like Oh my God. The guy looked exactly like Casey exact he had blue eyes and black hair, but other than that they looked alike.

Anyway, when Marissa screamed, Casey looked embarrassed. Then he took the magazine from us and flung it out the window. Marissa went to go get it and Casey followed her, trying to change her mind.

As soon as they left, Danny pinned me down.

"Danny, what the hell? Get off of me!" I screamed.

"Aww, but your cute when you struggle." He smirked.

"Danny, thats not funny. Now get off of me." I said again

"Fine, one kiss."

"NO!"

"Fine!"

Then he leaned down and started making out with me. I pulled away and shoved him off. Then I got up, and backed away from him.

He went to the door and locked it.

"Danny, unlock the door."

"Or what?" He smirked. "There's no point in screaming, Casey and Marissa can't help. There trying to find that magazine."

Frunker he was right. Marissa wouldn't do anything, she'll just cry and probably never talk to me again. Casey would be mad and probably call the police, I did not wanna go through that.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Make out with me!"

"Why me?" I asked. "Why not Marissa she likes you."

"I don't like Marissa, I like you."

"But, what about Casey? Why would you do that to your own friend?"

"Casey, loves you. But he's just as messed up as I am. He loves you but he knows that me and Billy have been liking you since 4th grade."

"Billy likes me?"

"Yeah, no shit."

Then he attacked me. He grabbed me, and pulled me towards him. "One kiss, if you don't kiss me, i'll tell Casey and Marissa that you came on to me."

And that's when Casey said "Guys, open the door."

I tried to say something but Danny covered my mouth and said "Okay, give us a minute. Sammy's telling me something."

That's it.

I bit his hand. "Ow!" He screamed. "You bitch."

Then he slapped me. I fell to the ground.

"Danny, What the hell?" Marissa shouted. I wasn't sure if they heard what happened. But I guess they did cause Casey shouted "Guys open the door. NOW."

But Me and Danny were half listening. I was on the other side of the room, holding my cheek where Danny had slapped me.

Danny came over to me and said that this was my last chance. Either I kiss him or he rapes me.

I screamed, and Danny punched me. I wanted to get out of here. I couldn't stand Danny right now.

Casey shouted through the door. I couldn't hear what he said though cause Danny kissed me. And he started to put his hand up my shirt. I pulled away and yelled "Danny, leave me alone. What's your problem?"

"My problem is that I don't think Casey should have you all to himself. He should share. Don't you think?" He yelled back and then started kissing me some more with a lot of force. My lips started hurting.

I shoved him. And by then, he was mad that he keeps getting interrupted. So he grabbed me and started touching my ass and kissing me.

Before I could do anything, Casey busted the door down and I completely blacked out. I had no idea what was happening. I just couldn't open my eyes and soon I was sleeping.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry For The Sexual Violence In The Last Chapter! I Wanted To Make A Twist, Cause I Had No Idea Where I Was Gettin At In The Story!**

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was in an unfamiliar room and I had a major headache. I saw Marissa and Casey on the other side of the room. Marissa looked like she was crying, and Casey was trying to comfort her.<p>

Wait, I've been in this room before... it's Casey's room.

I got up.

"Guys, what happened?" I asked tiredly.

Casey turned and smiled at me. "Hey there, sleeping beauty."

I blushed at that then said "So, again... what happened? And Marissa why are you crying?"

Casey came to me while Marissa just sat on the beanbag chair.

"Well, Danny uh... well, Danny he... um..."

"Danny sexually assaulted you!" Marissa said for him.

"Yeah, what she said." Casey looked uncomfortable.

"Where is that creep? I'm gonna punch him!"

"He's downstairs, and unfortunately he has to spend the night here cause his parents aren't home and it's too far for him to walk. But I don't think you should see him though."

"Wait! What happened exactly. I have a screaming headache and I have no idea what happened..."

"Well... Me and Marissa went outside to look for a 'hot guy magazine' and when we came back the door was locked and Danny... I don't know. He didn't like the fact that we um, have history. When he and Billy liked you first. And well he punched and slapped you for not making out with him. And when I finally got the door open with a kitchen knife, you were on the floor and Danny was... uh he was... touching you. But, that's when you kinda fainted so I carried you to my bed and you've been sleeping for hours!"

I was quiet. Marissa still wouldn't look at me and Casey looked mad. I got up and ran out of the room and downstairs. Casey and Marissa started calling after me but I had a creep to deal with. I ran into the living room, Danny was there with his head in his hands.

I went up to him and he looked up at me, he looked disappointed that he didn't get what he wanted. Ugh, that creep.

"Danny! What's your problem? You had to basically rape me for a stupid kiss?"

He got up. "Sammy, look! I'm really sorry for what I did. I came here cause I thought it would be fun hanging out with you, Casey and Marissa. But when I saw you about to kiss Casey, I got mad cause he knows that me and Billy like you. I know what I did was wrong and I would've left by now but it's like 1 in the morning and when you fainted I was scared that I went to far. I only wanted one kiss and I was mad cause you were being stubborn."

I started yelling. "Well, didn't it ever occur to you that I love Casey? That I only wanna be with Casey and only kiss CASEY?"

He looked mad but at the same time he looked sorry. And I don't know why but I felt bad. He knows what he did was wrong. He apologized for it.

"Sammy, again I'm really sorry, and if you could forgive me and put this behind us than I would appreciate it. If you really love Casey and wanna be with him, then I guess I'm just gonna have to deal with it. But I still want to be your friend." And with that he walked out the door and sat down on one of the chairs outside.

I just laid down on one of the couches and buried my face in the pillow and started sobbing. Someone started stroking my hair and my back. But I was too busy sobbing to barely notice.

"Sammy, look at me," I looked up and it was Casey who was stroking my hair and my back. "I swear its gonna be okay from now on." He said in a soothing voice.

"Casey, no its not. I was basically raped by some perv, Im gonna have to deal with that for the rest of my life."

"But, at least you'll have me. I won't leave you. I'll always be there for you, remember the phone conversation?"

"Yeah, Thanks Casey. I'm really glad I have someone like you."

And with that I sat on the floor and I leaned towards him. I put my head to his chest and he put his arm around me. Next thing you know I fell asleep.

I had a nightmare, about Danny. He was trying to literally rape me this time. I kept trying to run away from him but he kept coming after me and then my legs stopped moving. By then, he had already caught up to me. He grabbed me and then I woke up screaming.

Casey was there holding my hand. Danny was by the doorway, and Marissa was on an air mattress next to mine, looking stunned and speechless.

"Where I am?" I shouted. I don't know why I was shouting but I was tired and it was like 3am in the morning.

"Your in the room across from mine. You fell asleep in my arms so I carried you here. I told you all you have to do was call my name and I would be there for you." He smiled at me.

I blushed and smiled back. Was I lucky or what? "I called you?"

"Yeah," He grinned. "You were screaming my name saying 'Casey don't let him get me. Please don't let him get me' the first time you called me, I was here in 20 seconds and Marissa just kept looking at you and well Danny... he's just here cause you woke him up."

"That's not true. Im here cause I feel bad. She wouldn't be screaming at 3 in the morning if it wasn't cause of me. I just wanted to see if she was okay." He started walking to the door. I followed him. Casey grabbed my arm and asked what I was doing, I just shrugged and pulled away. Then I told him to just let me talk to him. I continued to the door. Danny was by the stairs already.

"Danny wait!"

He turned and looked at me. I just looked down.

"Sammy, you shouldn't be talking to me."

"But I can't have you hating yourself."

"What I did was wrong. You don't need a friend like me."

Then I remembered something...

"Danny? What do you remember from 2nd grade?"

"You mostly."

"What do you mean?"

"In 2nd grade, me and you were friends. We used to hang out all the time and we used to have paint fights and you were always so loud. If Marissa wasn't there we would have been best friends." He looked down.

"Danny, if me and you were friends then what happened?"

"You don't remember anything do you?"

"No..."

He sat down against the wall. I sat down in front of him.

"Sammy, our school had a fire one day. And you ended up in the hospital!"


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Why?"

"Sammy, you got lost on the way out. When you couldn't find us, you sat down on the floor and you just stayed there crying. When the firemen found you... you were passed out. And at the hospital, you didn't have a pulse. You were in a coma for 5 weeks. We all thought that you weren't gonna wake up. Sammy, honestly... it's a miracle that you lived. You inhaled so much smoke, it was hard to tell if you were gonna live or not."

"Danny... I... I, don't know what to say."

"Sammy, it's okay. I'm already over it. It's just that after you finally woke up, you didn't remember who anyone was and I was just a distinct memory."

"Danny, I'm sorry. Who else remembers?"

"Marissa, your mom, your grandma, your dad, of course other people in your 2nd grade class, your teacher... just people who were there when it happened."

I gaped at him. Then I screamed and burst out crying. How could everyone know, except me? Why didn't anyone tell me? I felt so betrayed.

Casey came rushing out. He glared at Danny trying to comfort me. Marissa also came out but she didn't say anything.

I pulled away from Danny.

"Marissa! Why didn't you tell me? How could you keep that from me? We've been best friends since 2nd grade!"

"Sammy, what are you talking about?" Sammy and Casey said at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell me about the fire! I was in a coma for 5 weeks? I used to live with my father?"

"Sammy, I'm sorry. But, it wasn't my place to tell you." Marissa said quietly.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! I ALMOST DIED. DANNY IS JUST AS HURT AS I AM! ME AND HIM USED TO BE FRIENDS AND... OH MY GOD...! I just couldn't stop yelling at her.

She started crying too. "Sammy please don't be mad at me."

This was too much. I had another screaming headache. Marissa was glaring at Danny for telling me. Casey kept looking down. Danny pulled me into a hug again. "It's okay." He kept saying. "You lived. You never would have met Casey if you hadn't and... it's just gonna be okay. At least you know now..." He said while hugging me. I just kept crying.

I almost died, I keep thinking. They've kept me from this for like 6 or 7 years. I was in a coma for 5 weeks. I was so young when all this happened. Everyone that's close to me has known about this except me, and then I pulled back from Danny and turned to Casey.

Did he... did he know? Is that why he's always so protective of me?

"Casey?"

He looked up nervously.

"Casey," I said again. "Did you... did you know?"

He looked at Marissa. Marissa gave him a look like, 'Might as tell her now'

He took a step toward me. "Sammy... Yeah! I did know. Marissa told me a few weeks ago."

"I can't believe you. I can't believe all of you! All of you knew? And you didn't tell me?"

And then I turned away from them and ran downstairs. I grabbed my skateboard and tore down the streets. Casey and Danny were calling after me. I looked behind my shoulder, Marissa was following me. I decided to lose her, I went into a few streets and kept going in a circle. I lost her in like 3 minutes.

Then I went to Hudson's.

* * *

><p>Casey's POV<p>

I was completely stunned. Sammy is gonna hate me forever and its all because of Danny. Why did he have to open his big mouth? I turned to him.

"Dude, look what you did now! You just couldn't keep your big mouth shut."

"Casey it's not my fault. She asked me what I remembered from 2nd grade and I told her! How was I supposed to know that she didn't remember that me and her were friends and that firemen found her passed out in the hallway of the school? I thought she had a right to know. She's 13 for crying out loud. She doesn't know who her father is!"

"But it isn't your place to tell her."

"Dude, I know her mom is an actress in Hollywood. I know she lives in the Senior Highrise with her grandma. And I also know that she has been trying to find out who her father is since she was 10."

"Don't tell her. Or I swear you will be the next one in the hospital for 5 weeks. Now let's go!"

"Where?"

"To Hudson's house!"

"Who's Hudson?"

"Sammy's 72 year old friend. I know it's weird but she goes there to think and we need to find her. It's almost 4 in the morning, she can get kidnapped."

I put on some shoes and a shirt, and me and Danny tore down the streets after Sammy and Marissa to Hudson's house. I knew she was there.

* * *

><p>Sammy's POV again.<p>

I went to Hudson's house cause it was almost 4 and I didn't want to wake up Grams. She would want to know what happened and I would rather not explain this to her.

When I got to Hudson's, I knocked on the door until he opened it.

"Sammy, what a surprise. Literally! What brings you here?" He said rubbing his eyes.

We went inside and sat down at the table. I told him everything that happened. He was wide-eyed by the time I finished. But he didn't get a chance to say anything, because someone started knocking on the door.

I knew that it was Casey, Danny and Marissa but I didn't want to deal with them. I was tired, so I went to the couch and went to sleep. But before I fell asleep I heard Hudson say something to them. Something about me being traumatized for the rest of my life and that I would need some time to think and lots of water.

* * *

><p>Later on... (<strong>AN: Im saying later on because technically it's already the next day in the story, since all this happened at around 3 in the morning and it was already the next day so yeah...**)

I woke up and I was once again in Casey's house. Hudson must've drove us over here. Wow, am I really that much of a heavy sleeper? I looked around the room. Marissa was on the other air mattress, Danny was on the floor and Casey? Well, Casey was sleeping with me on the air mattress. There was a blanket over us, but I could tell that Casey wasn't wearing a shirt. Does he always sleep without a shirt on?

I looked at him for a few more minutes. Just watching him sleep... but then I heard a voice behind me. It was Danny.

"Hey Sammy. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said turning so I was facing him. "Just tired and dizzy."

"Do you want some water?" He offered.

"Nah, I'm okay... for now."

"Okay Sammy."

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Why am I back here?"

"Because Hudson said that you really needed us now more than ever and that this was going to part of your complicated life. Casey has been up the rest of the night making sure you were okay. He was really worried, that you were gonna hate him forever."

I laughed. "Is that why he decided to sleep on the same air mattress with me?"

He laughed too. "Yeah, I guess so..." He seemed kind of uncomfortable.

"Danny I forgive you." I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

"Thanks, Sammy." And then he got up, came to me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. Then he went to the bathroom.

I turned back to Casey. He looked so cute when he sleeps. I snuggled up against him as much as I could, put his arm over me and grabbed his hand.

**A/N: Sorry for the dramatic chapter. I couldn't think of anything else to write about. But I hope you like it anyway. **


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When I woke up again, Casey was gone and so was Marissa and Danny. I got off the air mattress and went downstairs. I heard voices from the kitchen.

I couldn't hear much but I could hear some of what they were saying.

"Guys... Sammy needs... she can't just... ugh, nevermind." Danny said.

"Danny... You can't... her mom needs..." Marissa said.

"Marissa, I know... but it's not..." Danny said.

"Her mom needs... if you tell... she won't... just wait a little longer." Casey said.

"Why... bring it up... it happened... just forget... okay?" Marissa said.

And that's when I burst through the doorway.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked. I was SO confused.

"Hey Sammy!" Danny said, looking over at Marissa and Casey.

"Hi." I said, impatiently. "So...?"

"So what?" Casey said pretending that they weren't talking about me.

"So... tell me what you guys were talking about."

"Uh..., we were talking about whether or not we should tell your grandma and your mom about what Danny did." Marissa said.

"Yeah, that's what we were talking about." Casey cut in.

Danny glared at them. They just gave him a 'look' like, don't tell her.

I sat down next to Danny.

He leaned over and whispered "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But, I'm starving." I whispered back.

"What do you want?" (A/N: They're still whispering.)

"I don't know." And then I got up and went to the refrigerator. Hm... they have eggs and bacon. Cereal and milk. Yum, pancakes.

"Hey, guys," I said to them. "Who wants pancakes?"

All of them raised their hands.

"'Good! Cause I'm starving." Then I thought of something. I don't know how to make pancakes. "Who knows how to make pancakes?"

"Sammy, I'll make them." Marissa volunteered.

"Can I help?" Danny offered.

She looked over at me, I just shrugged.

"Yeah, sure." she finally said.

I went over to Casey.

"Thanks for staying with me." I smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Anytime Sammy. Anytime."

I hugged him.

"AWWW...!" I heard from behind us. It was Marissa.

Danny was just standing there with a hurt look on his face. I pulled away from Casey and sat down at the table. I can't do anything with Casey when I'm around Danny or Billy, I thought. Now that I know that they like me, I don't wanna hurt their feelings. Why does this stuff always happen to me? Trouble always seems to find me, wherever I go.

My thoughts were interrupted with a big pancake on a plate that was put in front of me.

"Dig in." Casey said, laughing.

I grabbed syrup and a knife and fork and that's exactly what I did. I ate 3 pancakes, and boy was I full!

After breakfast, we started watching re-run series of Sex and the City. I always thought that Carrie was either too ugly or too sluttish. But Samantha was... I don't even have a word for it. Samantha just likes to... sleep with guys alot

After a few re-runs, Marissa went to go get snacks and Danny went to go help her. So that left me and Casey. I don't know what made me bring it up but I just asked "Why didn't you tell me that Danny and Billy liked me?"

"What?" He sounded confused.

"Why didn't you tell me that Danny and Billy like me?"

"I didn't know that it was so important. They didn't want me to tell you. They said that they'll tell you eventually."

"But... forget it. Sorry, I even brought it up."

He laughed. "Sammy, your cute when your curious about stuff."

I blushed and then... I kissed him. We ended up making out until we heard footsteps on the stairs. Me and Casey both had the same idea, 'Don't let Danny see us'.

When Marissa and Danny came upstairs they had alot of snacks. Cheese puffs, potato chips, chocolate... and brownies! Yum!

I stayed in Casey's arms until Sex and the City finished. Then me and Marissa went to "My" room and packed up our stuff.

Casey gave me a quick kiss before I left, and then me, Marissa and Danny went home.

**A/N: Sorry for the stupid and boring chapter. It's kinda short but I'm gonna update with 3 more chapters for all the days I missed! **

**Impatient: I know that! It's FanFiction so in my FanFic, Sammy used to know her dad but then after the incident he left the family and Sammy doesn't remember him. But Danny, Marissa, and Casey know and so does the other people that knew her before the incident.**

**Hi: It's not the borschman... I was going to pick someone random. Someone that Sammy has never met... like before the incident. In upcoming chapters Sammy is going to run in to her father but she doesn't know it's him until Marissa accidentally blurts it out when they see him.**

**SPOILER ALERT: I'm giving away all the surprises! But there's more to come! School Is In 4 Days... and NO OFFENCE to other authors but school is no excuse for not updating! After school starts I'm still going to be updating! To me school is actually a good excuse to go on your computer or your laptop. Just tell your parents that you need to look up something on the internet or write a short story for english and when they see you on wordpad or FanFic they'll think that it's for school! Just saying... **


	15. Chapter 14

chapter 14

On the way home, me, Marissa, and Danny just talked. We didn't talk about what happened at Casey's house. We just talked about random things.

We turned on Marissa's street and she left to go to her house. Me and Danny just kept walking.

We were silent for a few minutes and then I asked "Danny, why didn't you tell me that you liked me before?"

He looked at me and then hesitated before saying, "Because I thought you remembered 2nd grade by now and I didn't want to ruin anything if you did remember... and also cause Marissa liked me and I didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling you."

"Oh. But..." I wanted to ask him about my father and what happened to him after my 'incident'.

"What?"

"What about my father? What happened to him?"

"Sammy, I don't think I should tell you..."

"Danny, please tell me! I wanna know about my father. What happened to him?" I gave him a puppy-dog look.

He hesitated again. "Fine. After the incident... you didn't know who he was and you would always cry whenever you were with him. He didn't want people to think that he was hurting you or something so he left." He said it so fast that I barely knew what he said.

"But why didn't he come back?"

"Sammy, I don't know. I wasn't even supposed to tell you anything about your father." He laughed and said "But, you can be very persuasive."

I laughed too. But I didn't see where I was going and I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." I said.

"It's okay Sa-." He started to say but then he looked at Danny and shook his head and walked away.

"Sammy..." Danny said. I looked at him, he looked worried.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, forget it. I have to go. Bye." And with that he walked away.

I just shrugged and kept walking around. What was that all about? That man looked like he knew Danny. I recognized his voice too... but I can't quite remember where.

Somehow, I ended up back at Casey's house. I'll just go home later, I thought. I knocked on the door, and immediately Casey opened it and smiled.

"Sammy, your back!"

I laughed. He seemed so happy that I came back. "Yeah, I'm back..."

"Come in."

So I went in. "So what brings you back here?"

I told him what happened and his face changed completely.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." But I could tell something was wrong.

"Casey, seriously what's wrong?"

"Sammy... really nothing's wrong! Let's go upstairs."

When we got to his room, he grabbed his cell phone and said that he needed to make a quick call. I said okay.

* * *

><p>Casey's POV<p>

I went downstairs and went outside. This was not good, I thought. I quickly called Marissa.

"Hello?" She answered on the first ring.

"Marissa, we have a huge problem." I said frantically.

"What?"

"I think Sammy's dad is in town."

"How do you know?"

"Because Sammy and Danny just ran into him half an hour ago. Sammy didn't remember him though, but I'm worried about Danny. I'm pretty sure he told her something about him. Danny knows who he is and what he looks like. If he tells Sammy she's gonna be super mad."

"Okay, okay. I'll call Danny and make sure that he won't tell Sammy anything. That if she brings him up to just say that he doesn't remember much about him."

"Okay Marissa. Bye."

"Bye."

I pressed the end button on my phone. What am I gonna do? Sammy isn't ready to meet him. He'll try to take her back with him.

I'm gonna have to deal with that later, I thought. Right now, I have to take her mind off of that man.

* * *

><p>Sammy's POV<p>

Casey was gone for 8 minutes. Whatever happened to a quick 3 minute phone call?

When he finally came back, we went to the mall.

We went into every store, just to browse and we went to the arcade. They have one of those big roller coaster simulator things. It's so awesome. You go into the simulator thing, close the curtain thing, put on the simulator glasses and choose a location. Then you just sit back and enjoy the ride.

We were at the mall for about 2 hours and then Casey walked me back to the Senior Highrise. When we got there, we kissed for a few minutes. I said thanks for an awesome day and then I went upstairs. It was 7 when I got in the apartment.

"Grams?" I called.

"In the kitchen! I have a surprise for you." She called.

Gram's surprises are always the best. I went into the kitchen and then walked out again.

That surprise can go back to wherever she got it from.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Samantha!"

"What?"

"Get back in here and say hello to your mother."

I want back in the kitchen. "Hello." I said to my mother in a sarcastic voice and then I 'smiled' at her.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I was fine... until I came here and saw you."

"SAMANTHA!" Grams scolded. "Be nice."

"Whatever. I'm going back to Casey's house. You guys are both liars."

"What are you talking about? I never lied to you." Grams said in her defense.

"What happened when I was in 2nd grade?" I asked.

Grams and Lady Lana looked at each other like 'uh oh. Busted.'

"That's what I thought! You could've at least told me that I almost died! Don't you think I had the right to know? I'm 13 for crying out loud!"

"Who told you?"

"Danny."

"Danny Urbanski?"

"Yeah!"

They just looked down. Whatever I'm so out of here. I grabbed my skateboard and my bag. I went to Gram's room and got a few more clothes and stuffed them in my bag. Then I went to the door and said "I'm sleeping over Casey's house again. Call him when you decide to tell me the truth about EVERYTHING." And with that I ran out the door and down the fire escape before they could stop me.

I went to Casey's house for like the 3rd time that day and of course he was surprised that I was back AGAIN.

"Sammy, of course you can sleep over again."

"Thanks, Case."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. We've done everything in your house."

He laughed.

"What?"

"It's just funny."

"What is?"

"That your always here now."

"Well, it's boring in the Senior Highrise."

"Yeah, that's why." He looked at me.

I blushed, and he kissed me.

We pulled away when we heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Casey called.

"It's Lana."

Dang it, next time I'm saying that I'm going to Marissa's house. I can't believe she followed me here.

I pulled open the door and snapped, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"Whatever. Apology accepted. Goodbye." And then I slammed the door in her face.

"Sammy, what happened now?" Casey asked.

"Nothing."

"So if I open the door, your mom is gonna say nothing's wrong?"

"Yup."

He reached for the door. I didn't want to deal with that lady so I tackled him.

"What the he- heck?" He said.

"Don't open the door!"

"Why?"

"Cause if you do I'm gonna run away and I'll never come back."

"Sammy, you won't do that." He said sadly and slowly.

"Yes, I will. There's nothing keeping me here."

"What about me?"

"Uh..." I looked down at him. He had a hurt expression on his face. The only thing keeping me from running away was my life. I had Casey and Hudson. I had the bestest friend in the world. I had Grams...

I got off of him. "Open the door if you want. I'll be upstairs." I told him. Then I grabbed my stuff and went to Casey's room.

I heard the door open and then footsteps and talking. I wanted to listen to their conversation but I was kinda tired. I went to Casey's bed and fell asleep thinking about my father.

When I woke up, Casey was laying down next to me. Looking at me. I looked at the clock it was 11:43. What was he doing up at 11:43?

"Where's my mom?" I asked, yawning.

"She left a long time ago."

"What were you guys talking about?"

He sat up and looked at me. "You heard us talking?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" I sat up too, and looked at him.

"Nevermind. It's nothing."

I got off the bed and left the room. I was tired of everyone lying to me. I thought Casey was better than that. I never thought he would lie to me.

"Sammy, where are you going?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm going somewhere far from here."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired of EVERYONE lying to me!"

"No one's lying to you."

"Your lying to me right now. You've been lying to me for weeks now."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know who my father is. You knew about my incident. Your saying that nothing's wrong, but something is. Why can't you just tell me the truth?" I broke down sobbing.

"Sammy, I'm sorry."

"No your not."

"Sammy, yes I am. I'll do anything to prove that I am sorry."

"If your sorry than tell me what you and Lady Lana were talking about!"

"Sammy... I..." He hesitated and looked down.

"That's what I thought."

I walked away from him and went to the kitchen. I drank 5 cups of water. Casey walked in while I was drinking my 6th. I chugged it down and went for my 7th.

"Sammy?"

"What?"

"How many cups of water did you have?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Um... 6. This is my 7th."

"Sammy, we have to go."

"Where?" I asked suddenly dizzy.

"To the..." But, I didn't hear the rest cause suddenly everything went black. "SAMMY!" Casey screamed.

I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't speak. I could only hear and breathe. I heard running footsteps. About 2 minutes later, I heard Casey yelling, "Sammy just fainted. Please hurry! We have to take her to the hospital."

Then I was asleep.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. Where am I? What happened? How did I get here? I kept hearing voices but mostly crying. Who was here? Then I heard it... a voice. It sounded familiar.

"How is she doing?" Said the voice. Everyone gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Was that Danny who said that?

"I wanted to see my daughter!" The voice was male. Was that... my... my father?

"She's in critical condition." I think Grams was the one who said that.

"What's wrong with her?" The voice said.

"We think it might have to do with the fire she was in when she was in 2nd grade. The doctor said that in a few years, she might black out alot. She's 13 now. She still has smoke in her system. It never went away." Was that Casey? Or Danny? Probably Danny, he was in the hospital when the doctor probably said that.

"Will she die?" The voice said.

"What do you think? Look at her. I don't even think she's breathing." I knew that voice. It was typical Lady Lana. She's so dramatic.

"Lana don't say that." That was definetly Grams. But where's Casey, Marissa, Dot, Billy and Holly? All I hear is Grams, Lady Lana, The Voice, and Danny.

"Mother it's true." I heard crying. Alot of crying, and then someone grabbed my hand. Who was that? The touch was so warm.

"Sammy, please come back. I love you." Was that Casey? Of course it was Casey.

I just wanted to scream 'I LOVE YOU TOO CASEY' but that wasn't an option. I couldn't move or speak.

"Everyone can I have your attention?" Came a voice. Probably the doctor's.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Danny asked.

"Honestly, Everyone... it's hard to tell. She's had smoke in her system for over 7 years. That's very, very bad."

Then came more sobbing. Casey let go of my hand. Casey, no don't let go, I wanted to say. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to leave Casey. I wanted to be with him, and I wanted to die of old age and.. and... it's just hopeless. I will die, never knowing my father, leaving my friends and family with them remembering me by my stubborness and my weird sense of humor.

But then, I heard Casey again. He whispered in my ear "Sammy, I will always love you. There's no one I'd rather be with than you." He sounded like he was crying

"Casey, please don't cry." I whispered. I didn't know if he heard me but I wished that he did. I wanted him to know that I could hear them.

"Sammy?" Casey said, surprise in his voice.

"Casey!" I tried to say as loud as I could.

"Everyone, be quiet and listen!" I heard Casey yell. Immediately everyone was quiet.

"Sammy," He said to me. "If you can hear me... say something or move your finger."

Talking was out of the question. It took so much effort just do that so instead I tried to move my finger. I tried to move all of them, actually.

"Guys, Sammy's alive." I heard him say. He was still crying, but now it was tears of joy.

"Casey, am I gonna die?" I asked.

"Sammy, No of course not!" He said. "Just hang in there."

"Okay." And with that I was asleep again.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I was asleep for but when I woke up... I could finally open my eyes. I was still in the hospital. Casey was sleeping on one of the armchairs. I looked out the window it was dark. I looked at the clock 3:39, it said.<p>

"Sammy?"

I looked at Casey. He was still sleeping. I looked around. Who said that?

"Sammy, over here."

I looked at where I heard the voice coming from. It was just Danny.

"Oh. Hi Danny." I smiled.

"Hi." He said. His eyes were red and puffy. Was he crying?

"Danny were you crying?" I asked.

"Yeah." He looked away and then rubbed his eyes.

"Why?"

"Uh..." He looked over at Casey. He was still sleeping. "I was afraid that you were gonna you know... die." He said.

"Im not gonna die. I promise."

He smiled at me.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was that man that was in here?"

He looked kinda confused. "What are you talking about?"

I told him about the last time I was semi-awake. He looked around nervously.

"Sammy, he was your father."

"What's his name?"

"Danny, don't tell her." I heard a voice from across the room.

"Casey!" I whined.

"Sammy, he can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"He just can't. Now, Danny go. You've been a great help." He said through his clenched teeth.

Casey grabbed Danny and practically shoved him out. His eyes were red with fury.

"Casey, I can't believe you!" I shouted.

He looked hurt. GOOD!

"Sammy, I had to do that. If he tells you.. it's going to ruin everything!"

"The only one ruining everything is you!"

"Sammy, I'm just trying to protect you."

"Your keeping me from my own father. He's my father I wanna know who he is!"

"Your gonna have to wait a little longer."

I screamed.

* * *

><p>I was still screaming when someone took my hand. I flinched and then sat up and rubbed my eyes. I opened them.<p>

Was that a dream? I was dreaming? Where am I?

I was still in the hospital. Casey, Danny, Marissa and... Lady Lana was there.

"Why are you here?" I snapped at her.

"Samantha, your my daughter. I have a right to be here." She said sadly.

"Well, I don't want you here. Please leave."

She looked around the room and then left.

"What happened" I asked.

"Sammy save the questions for later." Casey said.

"Sammy, I'm so glad your okay." Marissa squealed.

"Well, it wasn't like I was gonna die." I said.

Casey looked at Danny and then Marissa. Marissa burst out crying. Casey tried to comfort her and Danny came to me.

"What?" I said confused. Why was she crying? I'm alive aren't I?

"Sammy, you hit a flat line." Danny said quietly but loud enough for me to hear.

**A/N: Everyone knows what 'hitting a flat line' means right? Well anyway... it means that the machine that like controls your heart rate went beep beep beep ... as in you died. Your heart stopped moving. That's not exactly a good example but you get the picture of it. So... Sammy died. But it's a good thing that doctors come rushing in the room with one of those things... I don't know what it's called but they put their hands through 2 things and then they rub them together and then someone yells 'CLEAR' and then they zap you with it where your chest is. Bad examples but I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about. Hope you like this chapter**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: **A **flatline** is an electrical time sequence measurement that shows no activity and therefore when represented, shows a flat line instead of a moving one. It almost always refers to either a flatlinedelectrocardiogram, where the heart shows no electrical activity (asystole), or to a flatelectroencephalogram, in which the brain shows no electrical activity (brain death). Both of these specific cases are involved in various definitions of death. Some consider one who has flatlined to be clinically dead, regardless of eventual resuscitation or lack thereof, whereas others insist that one is alive until the moment of brain death. This is mostly used in the medical industry when a person's pulse has stopped, indicating a flat line on the heart monitor.

When a patient displays a cardiac flatline, the treatment of choice is an injection of vasopressin (epinephrine and atropine are also possibilities) and chest compressions. Successful resuscitation is generally unlikely and is inversely related to the length of time spent attempting resuscitation. Despite defibrillation commonly appearing on medical dramas as a remedy for asystole, it is usually not done when there is a total absence of electrical activity, as it could actually make it more difficult to restart the heart.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

"WHAT?"

"Sammy, don't yell." Casey said.

"But, I hit a flat line... aren't I supposed to be dead?"

"Yeah, but the doctors rushed in immediately and used chest compressions on you." Danny said

"So... I almost died twice?"

"Yeah." Marissa said.

"Sammy, you are a really strong girl. No one would have survived that fire from 2nd grade... but you did. The doctor said that successful resuscitation is generally unlikely. But you lived and we're all really grateful for that." Marissa said through her tears.

"Yeah, Sammy. We are, including your mom and..." Danny looked at Casey and Marissa, they were looking down. "dad." He said looking down too.

"I know my father was in here." I said.

They looked up. "How did you know?" Danny asked.

"I heard him. He came into my room and asked how I was doing. And Danny you wanted to know why you were here and everything. It seemed like you didn't want him here. All of you were kind of interrogating him. Not you, Casey. You barely know him."

He came over to me, grabbed my hand, kissed me on my forehead, and said that they had to go now. Then they all left.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Week later...<strong>

I finally got out of the hospital a week later. They wanted to keep me there to do x-rays of my body and everything. But, it's not like that. They wanted to know how my system was running. To see if the smoke was still there. If I was gonna almost die again. Okay, maybe not because of the last one but I asked the doctor anyway and he just smiled and said, "You'll be fine. You are a really strong girl. You almost died twice but you still lived."

Anyway, Marissa checked me out of the hospital. She brought my bag that I left at Casey's house and I changed into jeans, a tank-top and of course my high-tops. We were walking to the Senior Highrise where everyone was having a party for me. Marissa told me on the way.

"Why didn't we just have the party at your house?" I asked her.

"Uh... because... Your grandma wanted to... let you have a party in a... familiar place." She finally said. She was hiding something. But I didn't think about that much because the man that I bumped into a few weeks ago was right behind us.

"Marissa, there's a man following us." I whispered to her.

She looked back, then her eyes got wide. "Sammy that's not just any man, that's your- nevermind."

"That's my what?" I was so excited. Was that my father? Oh my God, I didn't know that he lived in Santa Martina.

"Sammy, let's just go!" She said.

"If you don't tell me then I'll go ask him myself." I said and then ran toward the man.

"SAMMY! NO, GET BACK HERE!"

I went up to the man. "Hi!"

"Sammy?"

"Ha! I knew it. Are you my father?"

He looked down and said quietly "Yeah, Sammy. Sorry, I haven't been in your life for like 7 years."

"It's okay. But guess what."

"What?" He said and then looked at me.

"I've been going completely pyscho. I've been harassing my mom to tell me who you are and everything. I play catcher with your mitt on the softball team at school." I started crying. I missed my father. He was never there in my life and now that he is... I don't know if he'll even stay or not.

"Sammy, don't cry." He said. And then he hugged me. I hugged him back.

This was going to be a long day, I thought.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer though. I'm not supposed to be on my aunt's computer but she went to my grandmother's store in downtown like really early when I was still sleeping so... I didn't ask her if I could use it. But I'll be updating until she comes back cause if she catches me... I won't be able to use her laptop for a week! You guys are so lucky that I love FanFiction, otherwise I wouldn't even bother. Just kidding!**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Me, my dad, and Marissa finally got to the Senior Highrise like 15 minutes later. Me and my father had a lot of catching up to do and it was a long walk anyway.

When we got in the apartment, everyone was gaping at us.

Finally Danny asked, "Uh.. How did.. How did you guys meet?"

"We were walking the same way and I just went up to him and asked if he was my father. Pretty simple." I said frowning at everyone.

"Sammy... we-" Casey started, then shook his head and went to the bathroom.

"I can't believe none of you told me about him. All of you knew he was in Santa Martina and you never told me. I've been wanting to know about my father for years and you never bothered to tell me? Nice friends and family you are!" I snapped at them.

Casey came out of the bathroom, "Sammy we need to talk." He said then grabbed my hand and pulled me to the fire escape.

"Sammy, the reason why I didn't tell you was because.. I didn't want him to take you."

"What do you mean?"

"When your mother came to my house the day that you ended up in the hospital.. she told me that your father was in Santa Martina and he was thinking about taking you with him."

"Where?"

He hesitated. "I don't know." He finally said.

"Can you stop lying to me? I'm not a little girl!" And with that I went back into the apartment. He followed me and grabbed me by my waist.

"Sammy... I-" But I didn't let him finish. I pulled away from him.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I snapped at him.

He looked at me, and I just looked away from him. He keeps lying to me, I kept thinking over and over again. When he wants to tell me the truth then we'll talk.

"Sammy, I'm sorry." He said, hurt.

"NO, YOUR NOT!" I yelled, not caring if old people hear me. "YOU CAN'T EVEN STOP LYING TO ME FOR A MINUTE, CAN YOU?"

He just looked down.

"That's what I thought." I turned to Marissa, Grams and My mom. "And what about you guys? You have been lying to me too. Every day for the past 3 weeks. Im tired of it. I'm. NOT. A. Little. Girl." I snapped at them too. I was just mad that everyone has been lying to me. I was tired of it.

I broke down crying. Danny came over and tried to comfort me. I just looked at him and then pulled away and bolted out the door. I didn't care where I was going, I just wanted to get as far away from them as I can.

Danny followed me. He was the only one who had been honest with me, so I didn't say anything. We just walked in silence.

I didn't know what to say to him. He tried to hug me a few times but I just shrugged it off. I was too hurt and mad and just disappointed at everyone. How could they do that to me? They never told me about the fire I was in, they never tole me about my father, they were all keeping secrets from me. And if that wasn't bad enough, Casey was part of it too. He told me, that he loved me. But if he loved me, who would've told me everything.

Danny's cell phone broke me out of my thoughts. He took it out of his pocket, looked at the screen then at me and the he answered it.

"Hello?" "She doesn't wanna talk right now." "Okay then." He tried giving me the phone. I shook my head. "She doesn't wanna talk!" "Fine, I'll tell her."

He looked at me. "Sammy, Casey said that he loves you and that he's sorry that he lied. He was trying to protect you."

"From what?"

"From what?" He said into the phone.

"Sammy, it'll be easier if you just talk to him yourself."

"Ugh, fine." And then I grabbed his phone. "From what?" I asked.

"Sammy, listen! I was trying not to hurt you."

"Hurt me from what? You hurt me by lying to me!"

"Sammy, I know. And I'm sorry for that. But I was trying to keep you away from your father."

"What? Why?"

"Sammy, I honestly can't tell you." He said.

"Of course you can't." And then I hung up.

"Everything okay?" Danny asked.

"No. Casey won't tell me the truth and everyone is just in on it."

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Casey told me that he was trying to keep me away from my father and when I asked why, He said that he couldn't tell me." I stopped walking and sat down on the sidewalk. I put my head in my hands and started crying.

"Sammy... I can't tell you either. Your father has to tell you himself. But don't be mad at Casey. He really does love you. He's always talking about you. Please stop crying, and let's go back to the Highrise."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up, I was kinda tired so I didn't put up much of a fight. I knew Danny was right. Casey really was trying to protect me. I shouldn't be mad at him.

We got back to the Highrise in record time. We got back in 7 minutes even though we have been walking around for 20 minutes.

When we in the apartment, everyone looked at us. Marissa, Casey, Grams, my father, and Lady Lana. Casey was glaring at Danny. I looked at Danny too, and Danny looked at me. I looked down and saw that we were still holding hands. I pulled away quickly and went to Casey.

He was in the kitchen with Marissa. His eyes looked red and puffy. Was he crying?

"Casey, can we... talk?"

"Yeah, sure Sammy."

We went outside to the fire escape.

"Sammy...-" He started to say but I cut him off by kissing him.

When we pulled away, I said, "Casey, I'm really sorry about earlier. Your just trying to protect me."

"Sammy, It's okay. I should've told you."

"No. You shouldn't have. I was just be stubborn. I'll just ask my dad about it later."

"Okay." He smiled at me.

I smiled back, and said, "Well, I guess we should get back in the apartment."

"Yeah."

We got up and went back.

"Sammy?" My mother said. I glared at her.

"What?" I said.

"There's something I need to tell you and Casey." She looked at Casey and added, "Casey, your father was gonna tell you but he asked me to tell you when I had the chance."

"What is it?" Me and Casey asked. Casey looked at me nervously. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He gave me small smile and then we turned to my mom.

"Guys. Me and Warren are getting married in 2 weeks."


End file.
